


to love me

by Anonymous



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Related, Hurt/Comfort, basically I take what I want from the third movie and ignore the rest, lets pretend D3 takes place when the VKs are still in school so everybody still has a place to live, or somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She needed to sit quietly in the garden and let herself grieve the loss of what might have been her one shot at true love. She’ll only wallow for a moment and then she’ll dust herself off and head back to her friends with the bright smile she had perfected on the Isle, the bright smile they had all come to expect from her. She’d be smiling again soon, she swore, she just needed a moment.Of course, she’d never be so lucky.She hears the tell-tale snap of twigs on the ground and knows her moment of solace has been spoiled.[Or Evie's kiss does not wake Doug and things get decidedly worse form there. But then they get a little better maybe.]





	to love me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what possessed me to write this and actually share it. I wrote it pretty quickly and didn't edit nearly as much as I usually do so forgive me if it sucks. I'm thinking this will be 2 chapters but you never know. Evie is my girl so of course I'm going to put her through some shit because that's sort of my MO. Going anonymous because I can and because maybe that will encourage me to post more. 
> 
> Things to know: coincides loosely with the third movie although I decided to move the timeline so that the events of D3 take place during the VKs senior year at Auradon prep because I like the idea of everyone being in school together at the same time and I have no idea where anyone but Evie would live otherwise. (Seriously where do they live after graduation?) Also, let's assume the barrier hasn't come down yet but there's plans to take it down in the near future so Uma is chill about it. Although honestly it doesn't really factor into this particular story. Oh and Uma's crew decided to stay in Auradon where they somewhat co-exist with Mal and her gang. 
> 
> One more thing to know... Evie's kiss does not wake Doug up.

Not true love. Doug insisted that it wasn’t reason enough to break up but Evie couldn’t bear the thought of staying with someone who didn’t love her—would never love her. She may have abandoned her silly dreams of marrying a prince, but she was still a romantic at heart. She didn’t need a prince, she just wanted someone to love her. Didn’t she deserve someone who truly loved her? If there was such a person.

Doug was sweet and kind to her but her kiss had failed to wake him from the sleeping spell Audrey had cast over the kingdom. Evie thinks she could have loved him, perhaps she already did, but he didn’t love her back. Not truly. Doug had admitted that perhaps what he felt was more infatuation than love, had called her every variation of the word beautiful and insisted they could make it work, but Evie felt a cracking in her chest at his words. What use was it being beautiful if you can’t make anyone love you?

Her heart hurt at the thought of never finding true love. It had come so easy for Mal with Ben. Evie was happy for her best friend of course, but she wasn’t in the mood to be surrounded by couples in love. There was only so much of Ben mooning over Mal and Mal smirking at Ben that Evie could stomach when her own heart was breaking. Even Carlos and Jane had gotten in on the love-fest and it was nauseating how sweet the young couple were to each other. Jay might not have found true love but he wasn’t exactly looking for it, and there was no shortage of girls from Auradon looking to spend time with the good looking bad-boy from the isle. Even Harry Hook, fresh off his arrival from the Isle with Uma and Gil, was having better luck in the romance department than Evie at the moment. In fact, last she heard, he had been caught sneaking out of Audrey’s room one night a few weeks ago. Audrey—the girl who had just recently tried to destroy the entire kingdom of Auradon in a fit of jealous rage was currently fairing better in love than Evie.

If she wasn’t in such a sour mood over her own poor luck, Evie probably would have been right there with them, grinning dumbly at Doug and going on group dates with her friends. But for now, she needed to sulk. She needed to sit quietly in the garden and let herself grieve the loss of what might have been her one shot at true love. She’ll only wallow for a moment and then she’ll dust herself off and head back to her friends with the bright smile she had perfected on the Isle, the bright smile they had all come to expect from her. She’d be smiling again soon, she swore, she just needed a moment.

Of course, she’d never be so lucky.

She hears the tell-tale snap of twigs on the ground and knows her moment of solace has been spoiled.

“Hey, heard about you and Doug.”

Evie doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s speaking to her.

“Go away, Chad.”

Chad approaches from behind, climbing over the stone bench Evie is currently perched on and sits beside her. Evie does little to hide her dismay at his intrusion, huffing loudly as the son of Charming makes himself comfortable on her bench.

“So it wasn’t true love, eh? That’s gotta be a bummer.”

“I said go away,” she grinds out, refusing to turn her head in his direction. She so isn’t in the mood for Chad Charming right now.

Chad—who had been the first boy in Auradon to break her heart. Chad—poor, simple Chad who doesn’t seem to comprehend, or care, how serious she is about being left alone right now.

“He was supposed to be your salvation, wasn’t he?” Chad says, “proof that you weren’t just some Isle gold-digger with nothing to offer but a pretty face.”

Evie says nothing, choosing to ignore the dig but she wishes she had the magic to make him disappear right about now. Maybe it’s a good thing she doesn’t.

“I mean Doug’s a standup guy. A bit of a dork but he’s a good dude,” Chad continues, as if completely unaware of the blue-haired girl stewing beside him. “If he loved you then you’d have to be worth something, right? You’d be golden. But no dice, huh?”

“Shut up, Chad!” Evie snaps finally, hair wrapping around her face as she whips her head around to face him.

Chad cocks his head and bares his hand in mock surrender. “Hey, listen, I’m not here to judge. I’m not exactly fairing much better in the love department myself.”

Evie takes a deep breath and flexes her fingers so her palms are resting flat on top of her thighs. She focuses on her breathing and wills herself to remain calm so she doesn’t end up strangling the boy.

Chad must take Evie’s quiet simmering rage as an invitation to continue because he just shoves his hands in his varsity jacket pockets and babbles on without hesitation.

“It’s Audrey, you know. I figured now that your little dragon friend stole Ben away and locked him down for good, Audrey would see that I’m the far superior choice for her. I mean, Audrey is a princess, a real princess, and I’d treat her the way a princess should be treated. I even stood by her when she went crazy and tried to take over the place. I’m loyal, you know? But no matter how hard I try, she scorns me.”

Evie feels her already thin patience wavering. “Chad...I swear to every god there is, if you don’t....”

“Now I hear she was seen sneaking around with that scoundrel Harry Hook!” Chad cuts her off with a dramatic cry. “Can you believe that? Someone as pure and perfect as my Audrey tainting herself with Isle filth!”

“Why are you talking to me?” Evie grounds out, teeth clenched and posture tense. She just wanted a moment to sit alone in the ornate lavish garden of her excessively large school grounds. Was that so much to ask for?

Chad lets his eyes fall over her, flashing what Evie might have previously described as a charming boyish smile when he meets her eyes. “Cause we got something in common. The people we love don’t love us. And everyone else has someone, even your dirty little Isle friends have managed to find people to love them. Looks like you’re the odd one out, babe.”

Evie’s mouth hangs slightly ajar, the curses on her tongue staying put when Chad slides closer to her on the bench, his thigh pressing against hers. He smirks wider, his voice becoming smoother as he leans against her.

“But I seem to remember a certain blue-haired princess who had a pretty huge crush on a certain charming young prince.”

“I’m going to leave now,” Evie announces with a roll of her eyes. Yes, leave—she could simply leave. No need to fantasize about shoving Chad off the bench into a pile of dirt and leaves. It’s a big school, she can just go somewhere else. The faintest trace of a smile returns to her face as she stands from the bench and takes a moment to brush off her blue and red dress.

“No, hey, wait!”

She feels Chad’s hand wrap around her wrist from behind and groans. He moves so he’s standing in front of her, her wrist still in his grasp.

“Look, you may not be a real princess or come from a family of importance, and who knows what you got up to on that disgusting Isle, but you’re hot. In fact, you’ve only gotten hotter since you’ve been here. And I’m hot. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. We could be good together. We’d definitely be the best looking couple around, hands down. And Auradon-Isle mixing seems to be all the rage now, so if it’s suitable for the King I suppose I can come around on the idea.”

And then he winks at her. He actually winks at her with that dumb smug smile of his and Evie feels her whole body flush with disgust.

Evie yanks her wrist from his grip and her hands curl into tight fists. Her voice wavers from its usual cool silky tone as she fixes her eyes on the boy. “God, you’re infuriating! And repulsive!”

“Are you seriously saying you’re not interested?” Chad asks skeptically before leaning further into Evie’s personal space to grin at her. “My castle is just as big as it was two years ago.”

Evie bristles at the reminder of her prior vanity and ducks her head, shame towards her former self tinting her cheeks pink. “I’m not that girl anymore,” she says quietly.

“Oh please, people don’t change. You’ll always be that girl,” Chad waves her off. “I’m everything you can possibly want in a guy, you’d be stupid to turn me down.”

“Well, guess I’m stupid then.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Evie finds a bit of her old confidence and narrows her eyes in Chad’s direction. “You repulse me, Chad. I don’t care how big your castle is, it couldn’t possibly make up for how small your mind is!” She punctuates the insult with a stylish flip of her hair and the swift turn of her heels, ready to walk off and leave this spoiled prince behind her. She can't believe she once wanted to be with him.

“Excuse me?” Chad demands, stepping forward and roughly turning Evie back around with a hand on her bicep.

“Let go of me!”

Chad only tightens his hold on her arm. “You’re turning me down?! I’m a prince! You’re nothing but a filthy Isle whore! You’ll never belong here!”

“And you’re nothing but a shallow small-minded jerk! No wonder Audrey doesn’t love you!” Evie spits back. It’s not the first time she’s been called a whore but it’s not an insult she’ll ever get used to.

She feels Chad’s grip on her bicep slacken just moments before she feels the sharp hot sting of the slap against her cheek.

Evie jerks her head back with a startled gasp and brings her hand up to cup her burning cheek. Out of practice of dodging the blows and threats that were so common on the Isle, she hadn’t even registered him raise his hand to hit her before she felt the strike.

Her jaw remains slack in shock as she drags her eyes up to stare down her assailant. She finds him seething, his fists balled tightly at his sides and his chest puffing in and out with angry breaths. The pure rage behind his usually cool eyes leaves her stumbling back a couple of steps, afraid he’s going to strike her again.

Her steps seem to startle him back to life and in an instant he’s reaching out to grab her by the shoulders and turning them both, pushing his body against hers until the backs of her knees hit the cold stone of the bench they had previously been sat on. Evie stumbles backward and falls onto the bench in a graceless heap. She uses both hands to brace herself and keep from tumbling over onto the ground.

“You think you can do better than me? You worthless little bitch,” Chad seethes as he grabs a fistful of her hair and throws one leg over her body so that he’s straddling both Evie and the bench. “You’re lucky I’m willing to even touch you.”

Evie hisses when he tugs her hair and pushes her down onto her back so that she’s lying flat along the backless stone bench.

“Stop it! Get off of me!”

Chad grabs the material at the front of her dress, yanking roughly and splitting it in half down the middle.

Evie squeaks in surprise at the sound of her dress being torn. Dread twists in her stomach as the weight of Chad’s body on her legs settles over her and she fights back tears, feeling stupid and useless for finding herself in this position. After surviving on the Isle, successfully avoiding the prying aggressive hands of men far more intimidating than any Auradon boy, Evie finds herself pinned down by none other than the son of Prince Charming. Chad was an idiot, not a threat. She had never even considered him capable of being dangerous. How stupid of her to let her guard down.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Chad taunts as his hands twist in the torn fabric of her dress. “This is what you want, isn’t it? This is what you’ve always wanted.”

He glares down at her with unadulterated hatred and Evie shivers as his eyes rake over her chest.

He releases the tattered pieces of her dress in order to run his hands over her blue lace bra. His touch is clumsy and rough and Evie thrashes under his weight, attempting to buck him off of her.

“No! Get off! Don’t touch me!”

“I don’t think you mean that, Princess.”

His hands find their way under her skirt, pulling at her tights and pulling her legs apart. She’s openly crying now but that does nothing to deter Chad’s frenzied motions. She chokes out protests of “no” and “stop” but the words come out strangled and foreign-sounding. Her hands push at his shoulders and against his chest but he’s strong and solid and his body doesn’t budge. He presses down on her with the full weight of his body, his chest pushing against hers, rendering her incapable of moving as his hands fumble frantically with his own fly. He presses his mouth against hers, breath hot and stale, as she squeezes her eyes shut and squirms in place. The sound of his zipper being pulled down and his open panting mouth moving from her lips to her jaw and then her neck has her eyes snapping open, wide and fearful.

“You act like you’re so much better than everyone, so much better than me, but you’re nothing,” he pants against her neck. “This is all you’re good for.”

She feels his hands in her panties now and her mouth falls open with a sob and a soft “please don’t” that leaves her feeling pathetic and ashamed.

“Quit crying and take it like a good little whore,” he sneers.

And then he’s gone and Evie feels a chill against her chest where her dress has been torn. She hears the sounds of a scuffle and her eyes fly up to find Uma gazing down at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Evie scrambles to her feet, he legs feel like jelly and she nearly collapses but she felt too vulnerable and exposed lying on the bench. She can see a flurry of activity taking place behind the daughter of the sea witch and when she cranes her head to look past Uma, she spots Harry Hook stomping on Chad’s prone body as the blonde haired prince shrieks and cries in a bloody mess on the ground.

“You okay, Princess?” Uma asks.

Evie’s attention snaps back to the girl in front of her and she gapes at Uma in wide-eyed surprise for a moment before glancing beyond her once more to the two boys a few yards away.

“He—he’s going to kill him,” Evie says instead of an answer.

Uma shrugs. “Maybe. Prince Douche certainly deserves it.”

“He’ll get in trouble,” is all Evie can manage to say and she realizes how silly it sounds against the backdrop of the situation. But it’s true—Harry will get in trouble if he kills Chad and she doesn’t want that.

Uma rolls her eyes before turning toward the pirate and his prey. She watches appreciatively as her first mate delivers a particularly harsh round of kicks to the boy on the ground before finally speaking up. “Harry! Harry! That’s enough!”

Harry stops and raises an eye at his captain, a silent question as he would never openly challenge her.

“Princess here doesn’t want you to go to goody magic jail or whatever for killing the creep,” Uma explains with another roll of her eyes.

She leaves Evie’s side and strolls over to the battered and bloody boy on the ground. “Besides,” Uma starts with a smirk, “I think Charming here got the message pretty clear.” She pushes the tip of her boot into Chad’s side and he lets out a startled gasp of pain. “I don’t think pretty boy will be going near Evie or any other VK again. Not if he knows what’s good for him.” She punctuates the threat by pressing harder against his ribs, causing him to cry out in pain once again.

Harry grins at his Captain before crouching down beside Chad and taking a fistful of blonde hair in his hands. Jerking Chad’s head up roughly, Harry speaks against the boy’s ear, his voice light but menacing, “Keep your hands to yourself, mate. The lass is off-limits.” Harry places a kiss against the boy’s forehead and then lets him drop back heavily against the ground. He stands and gives Evie a nod, delivering one final forceful kick to Chad’s ribs before walking away. Chad rolls away from Harry’s offending foot with a strangled gurgle.

Harry is then by Uma’s side as they both gaze expectantly at Evie.

“You good, Princess?” Harry asks casually as he puts an arm around Uma. He’s a little out of breath and his hair is damp with sweat, but he smiles at her like he hadn’t just beat the boy who tried to assault her to a bloody pulp.

Evie swallows and gives a faint nod, her cheeks burning as her hands stretch to readjust her tights.

Uma’s presses her lips together in a grim expression and turns to give Evie some privacy. Harry follows suit, his eyes flitting back to Chad’s heaving body. Able to read her first mate’s body language, Uma place’s a hand against Harry's back to calm him and keep him from launching another attack against the disgraced prince.

Evie clears her throat and when the pair of pirates turn back to face her, her tights are back in place and she’s clutching the fabric of her dress together at the front of her chest.

Harry shrugs out his leather vest and wordlessly offers it to the girl who regards the gesture, as well as the boy performing it, curiously.

“Take it,” Uma instructs when Evie fails to make any move to accept the offered vest.

Evie slips the vest on but her trembling fingers struggle with the elaborate set of buttons and buckles—some more decorative than functional— that adorn the garment.

“Ah, yes, it’s a bit complicated,” Harry says stepping forward. “May I?”

After a moment, Evie nods and Harry steps up to her with a smile—not the manic one she’s used to seeing from him, but a gentle smile that puts her oddly at ease.

“Most of these are just to make me look good,” he says with a grin as his fingers gently pull the two sides of the vest together and clasp three gold buttons across her chest, “but there ya go.”

“Thank you,” Evie says quietly and Harry just winks in return.

The three start to walk, Uma leading the way with Harry bringing up the rear, Evie sandwiched safely between the two pirates as they make their way back towards the dorms with cautious steps. Harry finds himself alternating between staring at the back of Evie’s head and walking backward to make sure that punk of a prince isn’t following them. He almost wishes he were so he could finish the job.

“You hurt? Do you need a doctor or something?” Uma asks, turning back to face Evie as they near the dorms. Harry’s ears perk up at the question.

Evie shakes her head and answers quietly, “No. Just a shower.”

Uma nods, her expression remaining serious before she faces forward again and continues.

They don’t talk the rest of the way and Evie doesn’t ask them to but Harry and Uma escort her all the way through the halls of the door and to her dorm room door. And when Evie opens the door with a sag of her shoulders, the gravity of what just happened seemingly hitting her out of nowhere, Harry and Uma silently follow her inside. A pirate always stays the course and Uma and Harry refuse to abandon their mission until they’re sure Evie is safe and secure.

“Hey E, how was—what happened?” Mal asks at her entrance, instantly aware that something was wrong. The purple-haired girl had been sitting cross-legged on her bed sketching quietly when the door opened. At the sight of her best friend and shock of finding her with Harry and Uma of all people, Mal’s sketch had quickly been forgotten. She gives each of the three another once over. “Are you wearing Harry’s clothes?"

Evie slips into her closet without addressing Mal’s questions and Uma and Harry just exchange heavy looks as they stand awkwardly in the middle of Mal and Evie’s room.

“What the hell is going on here?” Mal demands, her eyes sizing up her former adversaries.

“Dragon girl’s feeling feisty it seems,” Harry says with a smirk and Mal just huffs and rolls her eyes in response. The two crews have been on better terms since Uma and her crew moved to Auradon but that didn’t stop them from squabbling occasionally, however tame that squabbling was now.

Evie reemerges moments later with Harry’s vest in her hands and her blue satin robe pulled closed around her body. The girl’s reappearance breaks Mal out of her steely death glare as she turns her eyes from the pair of pirates and watches her best friend carefully.

"Thank you,” Evie says softly when she hands the vest back to the pirate. “For everything,” she adds, eyes shifting to find Uma’s as well.

Harry gives her a dazzling smile and bows slightly.

“Don’t mention it, Princess,” Uma shrugs.

“I noticed—there’s some tears in the lining,” Evie says to Harry, delicate fingers gesturing to the leather hanging over Harry’s arm. “I can re-line it if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to do that, love. I require nothing in return,” Harry says, uncharacteristically sincere.

“I’d like to.”

Harry nods, recognizing the need in Evie’s eyes. “I’ll bring it back another time then. Take care of yourself first.”

Evie accepts his offer and feels a little better at being able to do something for the pirate in return.

“Okay someone needs to tell me what the hell happened!” Mal interrupts impatiently. “Evie, what’s going on?”

Evie doesn’t budge, too ashamed to face her best friend, her eyes remaining locked on Harry instead. But then Mal is moving, coming around to stand between them, forcing Evie to look at her. The red on her cheek stands out against Evie’s otherwise flawless skin and Mal frowns, reaching out to graze the offending mark with gentle fingertips. “Evie—what happened?” she asks softly but Evie’s eyes water and she ducks her head in shame.

Mal turns on the pair of pirates swiftly. “Did you two do something to her? So help you God if either of you laid a hand on her!”

“Relax, dragon bitch, we didn’t touch her,” Uma huffs and rolls her eyes. “God can’t you read a room?”

“Then what the hell happened?” Mal demands.

“Not our story to tell,” Uma says simply. “Harry, let’s go.”

“Goodnight, Princess,” Harry says before following Uma out of the room.


End file.
